Olympiades - Deuxième été
by Youwan
Summary: SPPS. Cette année encore, les vacances frappent de plein fouet la guilde toute entière de Fairy Tail, ainsi que tout leurs proches et connaissances. Même leur ennemis prennent un repos bien mérité au soleil. Il est temps pour Levy de rouvrir son Journal de l'année dernière et de recommencer à amasser un nombre impressionnant d'informations inutiles et de secrets... SPOIL DES SCANS
1. Cobra - Secret

**Olympiades,deuxième été.**

* * *

Warning : Possible SPOIL, j'espère que vous êtes à jour dans le manga et que vous lisez les scans !

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima.

Notes : Me revoici cet été à nouveau pour les Olympiades du Forum 'Les fées de l'écriture' ! Un drabble par jour, sur un couple/un personnage avec un thème imposé. C'est parti pour tous les faire cette année encore ! :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Entrée 48. *_

 _Chez Journal,_

 _Après l'été agité de l'année dernière, moi, Levy, ait décidé de recommencer à t'écrire pour cette saison-ci. À nouveau, Fairy Tail grouille d'activités et de défis; il me semble qu'avec le soleil et l'agitation ambiante, c'est le bon moment pour te noircir de nouveau._

 _Recommençons à nouveau à épier les secrets de chacun, les multiples facettes des uns et des autres. Il est temps de mieux connaître les nôtres. C'est comme-ci le fait d'être en été libérait un peu tout le monde de son quotidien. Il me tarde de découvrir les dernières cachotteries des miens._

 _Et puis… Qui dit 'été', dit souvent 'couple', non ? Je sens que les secrets de polichinelles vont vite s'ébruiter… N'ait crainte, cher Journal. Je te raconterais absolument tout._

* * *

 **Secret – Cobra**

* * *

Cobra, le Dragon Slayer du Poison.

Cobra, l'homme au nom si virile, au sourire si large, aux yeux si vivants de _folie_. Celui qui vivait d'aventures, se nourrissait de quelques ténèbres ambiantes et, parfois, aimait passer du côté du bien. Il vivait pour faire enrager ses ennemis, vivait pour le combat, pour l'instant présent – Il avait rangé ses regrets en prison, laissé pourrir ses erreurs ailleurs et, aujourd'hui, il expiait ses maux passés avec Crime Sorcière.

De son vrai nom Erik, il pouvait entendre les pensées des gens autour de lui. Pourtant, il a arrêté d'utiliser cette magie tout comme il a abandonné l'idée d'user de sa magie sonore. C'était un mage très puissant, alors pourquoi se contraindre ainsi ?

Mais parce que Cobra n'aspire qu'à entendre une seule voix.

Celle qui le fait vibrer, qui enflamme son esprit de souvenirs, qui ravive ses plaies et ses sourires – Celle de son amie.

C'est donc pour cette raison secrète (que tous connaissaient) qu'il avait décidé de limiter ses pouvoirs.

Ceci est le premier secret de polichinelle qui sera dévoilé ici.

Erik attend. Il _l_ 'attend, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, dans l'ombre des autres membres de sa Guilde, dans le crépuscule d'un tableau un peu stupide, qui ferait tâche. Il espére la revoir, comme dans un film lacryma, comme dans un conte de fée.

Ça tombe bien, depuis peu, Erik s'est allié à ses mêmes _fées_..

Et puis, qui sait ? L'une d'entre-elle viendra peut-être bercer ses rêves d'un peu d'espoir...

* * *

*Entrée 48 puisque l'année dernière, j'avais fait 47 chapitres pour les Olympiades 1.


	2. Grey - Conseils (Gruvia)

Disclaimer : FT - HM.

Notes: 400 mots pour un drabble pour.. Lunara. Je sais que tu apprécies ce couple ! Merci d'avoir reviewé et, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis toujours fidèle au poste ! :D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Conseil – Grey**

* * *

Levy avait toujours trouvé amusant la façon dont Grey traitait Juvia. Avec prudence, un peu d'indifférence et _beaucoup_ de maladresse. C'était quelque part normal; Grey avait grandi dans la guilde Fairy Tail. Il avait passé son temps à s'amuser avec Natsu, se disputer avec lui, se faire réprimander par Erza et voir tous les adultes rire d'eux.

Jamais il n'avait eu de véritable figure parentale. Y'avait bien eu Guildartz, mais ses absences régulières n'aidaient aucun jeune. Avouons-le, aussi, ce vieux mage n'était pas vraiment fait pour être parent. Pauvre Kana, heureusement qu'elle était déjà adulte !

Souvent, en matière de filles, Grey avait de nombreuses filles à qui demander conseils mais..

Mirajane – Mais ça allait se savoir dans toutes la guilde.

Lucy – Mais Juvia allait ébouillanter quelques personnes.

Kana – Mais celle-ci, ivre, n'était pas des meilleurs réponses.

Juvia – Impossible, c'était la principale intéressée.

Erza – Si elle savait ce qu'il voulait demander, elle allait le **frapper**.

Mais, en effet. Elle-même, Levy, ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider sur le sujet. A part que les hommes naissaient dans les choux et les filles dans les roses...

* * *

Le temps passa et alors que le guilde se reforma, tout le monde se retrouva après tant de temps séparés. Erza fut nommée maître de guilde, les reconstructions du bâtiment principal (encore une fois) furent amorcées et, évidemment, tout le monde comméra sur tout le monde. Les nouvelles circulèrent vite.

Juvia et Grey avait vécu **ensemble**!

Bon, Juvia avait avoué qu'il ne s'était rien passé – Et zut.. - mais, quand même ! _Ensemble_ !

* * *

 **« Salut Grey.**

 **\- Hey, Levy. Ça va depuis le temps ?**

 **\- Oui. Je me demandais juste si tu avais eu les réponses à tes questions.. Tu sais..**

 **\- O-Oh. »**

Le mage de glace avait rougi, lui, l'insensible – Okay, c'est bon, il _savait_.

Puis, souriant à son amie, il finit par lui avouer la vérité : **« J'ai du infiltré une bande de démons pendant quelques mois. Disons que j'ai vu certaines choses.. Et j'ai gagné certains conseils que, euh, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir appliquer tout le suite. »**

Levy hocha la tête. En matière de conseils, les démons devaient être les dernières sources à utiliser. Cela dit, dans sa petite tête, la mage de l'écriture plaignait quelque part Juvia. En espérant que celle-ci n'apprenne jamais qui avait perverti son Maître Grey..


	3. Sting & Natsu - Secret

Notes : Pour ma chère **Crowny** , avec tout mon respect, 200 mots. :v Sinon, **merci** pour les reviews (ça fait chaud au coeur !) et effectivement, j'étais à la Japan Expo samedi, sur Paris vendredi et sans PC dimanche. Me voici donc à rattraper tout mon horrible retard. Désolée s'il reste des fautes.

Disclaimer : à, Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, appartient, voilà.

* * *

Sting & Natsu – Vérité

* * *

Certains secrets étaient mieux gardés que les autres. Tandis que la Guilde Fairy Tail passait son temps à se reconstruire – et c'était le cas de le dire, avec le nombre de fois où leur bâtiment principal avait été détruit – Natsu repensait à cette année qu'il venait de passer loin des siens. Il s'était entraîné, avait rencontré de nombreuses connaissances sur sa route, retrouvé d'anciens amis, s'en était fait de nouveaux..

Avec lui, tout était toujours aussi _agité, fou, impossible, possible et complètement stupide à la fois._

Surtout ces rencontres avec un certain blond. En vérité, et ça, Natsu ne l'avouerais jamais, mais il se _pourrait_ qu'il avait fait en sorte de le voir par _inadvertance_ un _peu_ plus que nécessaire. Flair de Dragon Slayer ou pas, certaines vérités vivaient mieux cachées.

Tout comme certaines relations..

Mais ça, Levy n'allait jamais l'écrire dans son journal. Oh non. Sinon, elle allait devoir être honnête aussi et, malgré tout ce qu'elle veut faire croire.. Les jours avec Gajeel au Conseil étaient très.. Mouvementés.

Un secret, deux secrets.. Quelle différence, après tout ?

Tant que les langues restaient liés (l'une à l'autre, de préférence) et que le mystère restait entier...


	4. Erza & Gerald - Réveil

Disclaimer : Levy souhaite ajouter dans son Journal que chaque page appartient en vérité à un sombre inconnu, nommé Hiro Mashima. C'est tout. **ATTENTION SPOIL DES DERNIERS SCANS !**

Notes : 350 mots pour un petit drabble que, j'espère, va vous faire plaisir !

* * *

Erza & Gerard – Réveil

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Levy devait traiter d'un sujet tabou dans la Guilde dans son journal. Après la nomination d'Erza en tant que septième maître de la Guilde, la discussion à propos de ' _ça_ ' s'accentua entre les filles.

Mirajane avait ses propres commérages et, évidemment, elle avait demandé à Levy de vérifier si tout était légal – Ah, les Conseils et leur règlement. Et là sentence était tombée : Deux chefs de guilde ne pouvaient pas se fréquenter, à moins d'unir leur Guilde ou de se marier et d'avoir le même nom de famille.

Loi idiote qui datait qu'il y a très longtemps mais, visiblement, le Conseil actuel n'avait guère eu le temps de revisiter les anciens textes. C'était compréhensible avec l'agitation régnante des dernières années.. Et comme Gérald était trop fier pour unir sa Guilde et Erza trop respectueuse de ses décisions de repenti.. Leur relation semblait être au point mort.

Mais ensuite Kana s'en était mêlée, disant que Gérald était le chef d'une Guilde clandestine et que, même si elle œuvrait pour le bien, elle n'était pas soumise au règlement. Ce qui, bon sang, arrangeait bien les filles !

Ainsi donc, chacune d'entre-elle – Sauf Wendy qui avait soupiré et expliqué que ce n'était pas la bonne solution et qu'il fallait faire autrement – écrivit une petite et charmante lettre parfumée à Gérald. Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de gros mots dedans. Un texte, parce qu'il était devenu impossible de les trouver et de leur parler de vive voix ces derniers temps. Ils se cachaient trop biens.

Et puis, bon sang, après tant d'années, après tant d'aventures et d'errance.. Il fallait le REVEILLER, le bougre ! Et plus vite que ça, avant qu'Erza ne veuille plus de lui ! Même si cette dernière affirmation semblait impossible, on ne savait jamais.. D'ailleurs, c'est Kana qui lui avait écrit ça dans sa lettre. Qu'il fallait que Géral _d « arrête de jouer au miséreux et ramène son petit cul à notre nouvelle guilde avant de trouver notre nouveau maître avec une bague au doigt qui ne serait pas la sienne. Et que ça saute. »_

Si ça, c'était pas une façon brusque mais polie de lui dire de prendre ses responsabilités..


	5. Mirajane & ? - Anniversaire

Pour l'anniversaire de **Lunara** , avec un poil de retard et un soupçon de secret,

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : FT - HM.

* * *

 _Olàlà, je suis en retard ! En retard ! Comme un certain lapin dont ma mère aimait me conter l'histoire étant enfant, je suis bien à la bourre. Tellement de choses se sont passées ces derniers jours, je ne sais plus où poser mes pieds et ma tête. Il faut que je te raconte, Journal, parce que tout ça mérite d'être consigné sur du papier._

* * *

Mirajane – Anniversaire

* * *

D'abord, il y a eu l'anniversaire de notre bien-aimée Mirajane. Elle voulait garder une ambiance sobre, au début, mais Lisanna et Elfman ont invité la Terre entière. La boisson a coulé à flot et, tu t'en doutes, d'autres Guildes se sont jointes aux festivités. Mirajane est aimée de partout, semble-il, si bien qu'il a fallu refuser l'entrée de Fairy Tail aux non-magiciens. Trop de fans – Tu aurais du voir ça, Jenny était verte de jalousie !

Ils ont déposés au pied de la Guilde leur(s) cadeau(x) anonyme(s). Le lendemain, Mirajane a passé la journée à les trier, noter quelques adresses et des cartes de remerciements. Elle ne néglige pas ceux qui ont pensé à elle, oh non. Notre barman adorée les chérit comme si elle les connaissait tous personnellement.

J'étais assise au comptoir, à côté du monticule coloré de papier et de ruban, quand l'étrange est arrivé. J'aidais Mira', parce qu'elle m'avait demandé gentiment et que ça me faisait plaisir de faire plaisir.

Un cadeau rectangulaire, au papier un peu déchiré sur les bords, avait été posé sur le comptoir – Sauf que Mira' était sûre qu'il n'était pas là hier. Il était d'un jaune criard et notre Démone souriait, comme si elle savait déjà qui avait déambulé dans les couloirs de la Guilde, à l'aube, pour déposer ceci.

Moi, je n'en avais aucune idée, seulement un paquet de suppositions hasardeuses.

Mais Mira ne l'ouvrit pas devant moi ce cadeau-ci. Elle le rangea sous le comptoir et m'offrir un délicieux sourire. Une façon de dire **« C'est un secret, Levy ! »** et « Ne cherche pas à savoir. Je suis _juste_ heureuse. »

Mais à toi, Journal, je peux bien te le dire. Je bois rarement aux fêtes. Un peu, quand même, pour l'ambiance (et puis Kana refuse de me lâcher si je n'ai pas un verre en main). Mais le soir de l'anniversaire de Mirajane, j'étais encore sobre alors que tout le monde dormait. J'étais fatiguée, c'était le moment où la nuit se couche et le matin se lève.

C'est Laxus, qui a déposé le cadeau. Il m'a sourit, lui aussi, attrapé sur le fait. Et, tout comme Mira', il maîtrise bien le clin d'œil **« C'est un secret, Levy. ».**

De toute façon, Journal, je ne t'ai rien dit. N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, **c'est un secret, Journal.**


	6. Rencontre - Zeleph & Kana - Cartes

**ATTENTION. SPOIL DES DERNIERS SCANS. MAIS ALORS ÉNORME SPOIL. SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU LE SCAN 444, NE LISEZ PAS CE CHAPITRE ! Merci d'avance !**

Bon, sinon. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec les thèmes 6 et 7, alors je les ai mis _ensemble_ !

Bonne lecture, je travaille sur la suite !

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail, ses intrigues et ses horribles cliffhangers appartiennent au démon Mashima.

* * *

Zeref – Rencontre & Kana – Cartes.

* * *

 **Journal** ! Il faut que je te raconte la suite de cette semaine d'enfer.

Après l'anniversaire de Mirajane et la journée dédiée à trier tout cadeau suspect et tout cadeau bienvenu – Il y a des fans qui lui ont offert de la lingerie et Mira' semblait _contente_. Moi, j'étais rouge comme une pivoine. J'aurais pas pu garder ce genre de cadeau...

Hé bien, après tout ça, le soir, nous avons eu une révélation étrange et choquante à la fois.

Je ne me rappelle plus très bien pourquoi, mais Kana jouait avec ses belles cartes. Ses atouts magnifiques et décorés à souhait, détaillés et majestueux, elle les utilisait avec sa magie de prédiction. Lucy, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Mest et Natsu étaient partis infiltrés le continent ennemi, pour retrouver notre Vieux à nous, dans l'après-midi.

Kana voulait savoir si tout allait bien se passer. Nous, on partirait le lendemain sur leur pas. Mais on devait leur laisser un peu d'avance et, avouons-le, personne n'avait vraiment envie de dormir cette nuit-ci. Kana se concentrait, assise à même une table, sa bière tiède posée un peu plus loin. Jusqu'ici, notre cartomancienne avait eu des révélations étranges – Elle avait parlée de « Masse », de « Mangues » et d' « Étoiles ». Autant dire que la Guilde, à ses côtés, était perplexe. (Nous ne saurons que bien plus tard qu'elle parlait d'un nouvel ennemi maîtrisant la Magie de changer la masse des choses et aimant les Mangues étoilées Gelato. Les cartes ne se trompent **jamais**.)

Tout le monde à la Guilde, la nuit tombée, rentra se coucher. J'étais dans la paperasse administrative à la place d'Erza. Sur un des bancs de Fairy Tail, j'essayais de trouver un peu de temps pour moi-même en prenant une petite pause et sirotant un jus. Je remarquais alors que Kana était toujours là, jouant avec son paquet de cartes. Nous étions seules. Elle semblait ennuyée, énervée aussi; elle voulait des réponses tangibles. Ses cartes dé vérités, pourtant, ne lui apportaient que plus de questions..

« Hey, Levy !

\- Hm.. ? »

Kana s'approcha de moi, posant sa main à plat sur la table et m'offrant un sourire d'une blancheur incomparable. Je sentis le coup fourré venir de loin.

« Tu me tires une carte ?

\- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Pense à l'un d'eux. »

Ah, je savais très bien qu'elle pensait que j'allais penser à quelqu'un en particulier, pas que j'aime penser à lui, mais je pense souvent à lui parce que toute cette histoire laisse à désirer et il est souvent en danger, donc j'y pense et je me dis que, parfois, j'aimerais qu'il soit là pour que je puisse le surveiller, comme au temps du Conseil, mais après je ne veux plus y penser et le pire dans tout ça.. C'est que j'y pense.

 _Hm_.

Respire, Levy. Kana te taquinait juste. **Respire**.

Néanmoins, je décida de penser à quelqu'un d'autre – Je cherchais une carte au hasard, les yeux fermés. Je pensais à Natsu, l'intrépide, la Flamme d'espoir de notre Guilde. Je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi, mais il me fit penser à ce Mage noir.

Zeleph.

Je sentis la magie guider ma main, inéluctablement. L'air ambiant s'électrifia et fit claquer la porte de la Guilde; je rouvris rapidement mes paupières, inquiète.

Dans ma main gisait la carte de l'Arcane quatre. L'Empereur. Elle était retournée. Autour de son dessin chatoyant, les initiales « INRI » étaient gravées. Kana semblait songeuse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- C'est de l'ancien langage. « INRI », soit " _In Necis Renascor Integer_ ". « Dans la mort, renaître intact et pur ».

\- Pourquoi cette inscription sur l'Empereur ?

\- Ce sont des cartes magiques. Les inscriptions changent. »

L'Empereur. C'était la carte de l'action, du pouvoir, de la justice, de la loyauté. C'était une belle carte pour nous amis, une carte qui représentait bien Fairy Tail d'après Kana. Mais moi, je savais à qui j'avais pensé en la tirant. Au mage noir, Zeleph. Et cette carte, elle paraissait irréelle dans mes mains.

J'ai sourit à Kana et j'ai repris ma paperasse mais à toi, cher Journal, je peux le dire. Je sentait que cette carte, effrayante, était à prendre au _premier_ degré. L'acronyme INRI signifiait alors quelque chose, puisque le cauchemars, d'après ce qu'on savait de lui, était immortel. Il _voulait_ mourir, mais jamais il ne renaîtra 'intact' et 'pur'. Ce sont des frissons d'angoisses qui me laissèrent réveillée cette nuit-là..


	7. Lisanna - Eté

Notes : Hope you enjoy this new day ! Don't hesitate to leave comments ! I don't bite.

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. :)

* * *

Lisanna – été

* * *

Premier jour de la deuxième semaine de cet été. J'ai essayé d'oublié mes problèmes d'avant-hier et j'ai suivi les autres à la poursuite de notre Vieux à nous. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, Journal, mis à part qu'ici tout s'accélère. On a pas vraiment le temps de profiter de nos vacances estivales. On s'est arrêté dans un Osen, c'était agréable mais.. Hm, y'a eu un stupide accident et j'ai encore fini rouge-pivoine.

Ce n'est pas le genre d'été que j'aime. Même si je suis avec mes proches, je me rappellerais toujours de mon meilleur souvenir d'été.

C'était juste avant que Lisanna ne disparaisse à Edolas et que la Guilde entière croit qu'elle était morte. Mirajane, à l'époque, était dans sa crise d'adolescente. Les jours étaient doux, l'été pointait doucement son nez. C'était le début de Juillet, la chaleur semblait encore timide.

Jet & Droy s'amusaient dans un coin du parc. Natsu et Grey se bagarraient non loin (on les entendait hurler alors tout devait aller bien). Erza s'était endormir au soleil, malgré son armure qui devait être brûlante. La température n'était pas fatale, mais il faisait bon. Il n'y avait pas de vent pour nous faire frissonner.

J'étais heureuse, d'être entourée de tout le monde. Je n'osais pas dire grand chose, grande timide que j'étais. Lisanna, à mes côtés, s'était transformée en chat et ronronnait paisiblement. La rivière à nos pieds coulait dans un fond sonore régulier.

Des jours heureux que rien ne semblait pouvoir déranger.

Lisanna adorait l'été. C'était sa saison préférée on avait tous rit quand Erza avait fait remarqué que « Natsu » signifiait « été » en ancien langage. Notre amie avait fini rouge, ce qui contrastait fortement avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

C'est amusant de voir que, même avec les années passants, Lisanna aimait toujours autant l'été.

N'importe quel été.

Mais ça, ce n'était plus tellement un secret dans la Guilde. Le secret, c'était de savoir si ce crush de jeunesse était de passage, un souvenir ancré ou bien.. Quelque chose de plus vivant.


	8. Minerva & Yukino - Retrouvailles

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima a inventé Fairy Tail et joue avec nos petits espoirs de fangirls par ce biais.

Notes : C'est tellement vide sur ce fandom (autre les couples principaux), parfois, qu'il faut souffler sur la poussière. *Souffle très fort* Bonne lecture.

* * *

Minerva & Yukino - Retrouvailles

* * *

Journal,

Nous sommes sur la route pour Arbaless. On aurait du s'arrêter sur une certaine île Caracall pour se réapprovisionner, mais il a été impossible à notre navire de la trouver.

Nous naviguons donc toujours plus loin, dans des jours moroses et pluvieux. Le voyage est long, certains d'entre nous ont le mal de mer. Je te parlerai plus tard, chez Journal, de notre rencontre avec la Team Raijin. Soit patient.

Nous en avions pour dix jours de voyages et deux se sont déjà écoulés. Je me perds en souvenirs, lassée d'attendre..

Il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas rempli depuis un an. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'été dernier !

Tiens, je vais commencer par un secret (encore un, oui. Tu me connais, j'aime les connaître, les garder, les collectionner.) qui concerne à la fois Yukino, la Constellationiste de Sabertooth et une amie de la Guilde et Minerva.

Tu te rappelles de Minerva ? Celle qui avait pris le pouvoir chez les Sabertooth, celle qui les avait quitté par dépit, celle qui était devenue démon – Celle qui, au final, n'attendait qu'un geste pour l'aider. Soutenue par Sting et Rogue, elle est revenue dans sa Guilde.

Les retrouvailles, malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait croire – et tout ce que les gens ont dit dessus – ont, en fait, été très froide.

Yukino est une fille très gentille, mais Minerva lui avait fait _tellement_ de mal.. Donc, non, elle ne l'a pas accueillie avec le sourire. Elle ne l'a pas accueillie du tout. La Constellationiste est restée enfermée dans sa chambre pendant trois lunes.

Ce qui suit, c'est Sting qui me la raconté avec un sourire digne des plus grandes stars.

Minerva a bravé ses phobies de rejet – Elle qui venait de revenir dans sa Guilde, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être acceptée de tous et, pire, elle en avait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce sentiment de faiblesse.. Elle se sentait exposée. Mais en aucun cas la fille de Gemna l'aurait dit à qui que ce soit.

Puis la mage avait osé.

Minerva avait frappé à la porte de Yukino, qui avait fini, au bout d'une heure de bruits incessants, par la laisser entrer. Sting me raconta qu'il y avait eu quelques chaises cassées et quelques cris mais, quand il monta les voir une demie-heure après, les deux filles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. S'excusant sans cesse pour tout et n'importe quoi, elles repartirent ainsi sur de bonnes bases. De l'eau avait été versé sur leurs joues.

Sting, lui, souriait parce que _« Minerva a enfin décidé de paraître Humaine. »_ J'aimerais la revoir, pour voir comment elle s'en sort à Sabertooth. J'essayerais, après notre Mission de Sauvetage.

Tu y crois, toi ? Difficile de croire que Minerva était en larme, n'est-ce pas, Journal ?

Mais elle ne l'était pas. Tout ça, ce sont nos petits secrets.


	9. Lyon & Grey - Apprentissage de la Magie

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, je le jure sur la Bible Sacrée des Mangas.

Notes : Je galère. **Beaucoup**. Merci pour vos reviews, elle m'encourage. 3

* * *

Lyon & Grey – Apprentissage de la magie

* * *

Troisième jour en mer. C'est fou ce que le temps paraît long.

Les nuages s'amoncellent au-dessus des têtes de l'équipage et, aujourd'hui, nous devons rester dans la cale. Une tempête semble pointer le bout de son nez. À l'intérieur du bateau, l'espace est assez restreint. Il est difficile de passer plusieurs heures assis ou dans la même position. C'est inconfortable mais il n'y a pas d'autres choix. On s'ennuit, aussi. On parle, beaucoup, mais chaque minute est bien trop marquée.

Pour passer un peu le temps, je décide donc de te remplir, cher Journal. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Moi qui, habituellement, ai toujours une petite remarque à faire sur quelqu'un et si peu de temps pour t'ouvrir et te couvrir d'encre !

Que pourrais-je te raconter aujourd'hui ? Quel secret voudrais-je dévoiler ? Je ne peux pas écrire quelque chose de très incroyable car tu es lu par une tierce personne – Je sais que tu lis par-dessus mon épaule, Gajeel. Ah, Journal, regarde-le s'agiter et faire semblant de regarder ailleurs !

Hm. J'ai envie de parler de ceux qu'on poursuit. Natsu, Lucy, Erza et Grey. Commençons par Grey, tiens.

Beaucoup de membres de Fairy Tail avaient eu peur qu'il soit véritablement devenu démoniaque. Travaillant avec le Conseil, je savais qu'il jouait un rôle mais.. Gajeel, stop. Ce que j'écris là est important. Enquiquine-moi plus tard.

Donc. Oui. Je savais qu'il jouait un rôle mais, j'ai remarqué – et cette image restera dans ma tête pour un bout de temps – que quand il jouait le 'méchant', il ressemblait étrangement à Lyon, quand nous l'avions rencontré. Lyon qui, au départ, était aussi du mauvais côté. Comme si ces deux-là passaient leur temps à franchir les barrières du bien et du mal depuis leur enfance.

Grey s'ouvre de plus en plus à nous et, un soir, il m'a raconté un peu son passé – Un signe de confiance. Ces brûlures d'antan restent gravées chez lui mais, récemment, il les surmonte avec résolution. Non, ce que j'adorais le plus dans ses récits, c'était ses aventures avec Lyon et Oul. Il m'a expliqué ses entraînements à la magie, quand il était enfant, en pleine montagne. En été ou en hiver, dans la neige sans vêtements, Grey s'éveillait à un pouvoir insoupçonné qui dormait en lui.

Ça et une forte rivalité avec Lyon ! Ces deux-là se cherchaient toujours des poux. Voir Grey me dire ça avec un sourire amusé, un peu tendre, voilà mon secret d'aujourd'hui. Rien de bien folichon, mais Grey s'ouvre à la Guilde, s'ouvre à ses amis et nous considère comme ses camarades. Il mourrait pour nous. On mourrait pour lui. Nous sommes ses nouveaux amis, ses nouveaux rivaux, sa nouvelle famille.

N'en déplaise à Lyon.


	10. Mest (& Wendy) - Souvenirs

Disclaimer : Tail Fairy appartient à Mashima Hiro. Ainsi soit-il.

Notes : Je ne peux pas vraiment finir ces drabbles plus vite. Il faut que j'attende, chaque semaine, de lire le scan pour pouvoir le suivre. Je ne peux pas écrire des choses qui ne se sont pas encore passées, au risque d'être en contradiction avec les scans. Ce qui rend l'écriture lente.. :( Sinon, MERCI à Lulu-Folle pour ces nombreuses reviews. Juste deux, trois mots et pourtant, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et que tu as apprécié. Thank you !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte-ci ! Il contient surement des fautes, il est tard. Je le corrige demain, promis, mais je ne me voyais pas vous faite attendre une journée de plus..

J'attend le futur scan pour continuer le prochain drabble. Allez, courage ! **/SPOIL ÉNORME DES SCANS/**

* * *

Wendy & Mest – Souvenir

* * *

Il y a huit ans et demi, Mest – sous le nom de Dranbalt – voulait faire couler Fairy Tail pour le Conseil Magique.

Il y a sept ans et demi, il est devenu ami avec Wendy. Il s'envolait à bord du bateau du Conseil, tandis qu'en bas, Fairy Tail disparaissait depuis l'île Tenro. Contre Acnologia, tous avait été inutile.

Il avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme ensuite, pendant sept longues années. Incapable de se séparer de ce sentiment pesant, de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait. Puis il avait remonté la pente. Il était reparti sur une bonne voie, Fairy Tail était réapparu, il avait réintégré le Conseil.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mest, il avait eu l'impression de faire parti de cette grande famille, plus que de normalité. Il ne les connaissait que de son travail d'espion et pourtant.. C'était comme si une partie de lui-même savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Qu'il ne devrait pas être dans ce bureau, à travailler, mais là-bas, avec eux. À Fairy Tail.

Un sentiment d'appartenance qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

Lors des Grands Jeux Magiques, Mest avait été choqué de voir la puissance d'Erza et de toute la Guilde. Il avait été fier, aussi. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Lors du combat de Wendy contre Chelia, il avait été inquiet pour la petite – Mais elle s'était relevé à chaque fois et pour chaque coup reçu, elle en rendait un.

Fierté décuplée.

Mais Mest restait un membre du Conseil – N'est-ce pas ? Alors il complota, contre son gré, avec Gérald. Il amena le criminel Cobra dans la bataille contre les Dragons. Tout se passait plus ou moins bien, sur le moment. Fairy Tail était sacrée, les Dragons contenus.

Et puis Tartaros a surgit des Enfers.

Le conseil. Entièrement éliminé.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul membre – Lui. Lui, ensanglanté du rouge carmin des autres. Lui, qui avait pu s'échapper; mais qui ne fuirait jamais la mort de tout ses camarades. Lui, qui était hanté par une nouvelle culpabilité..

Alors quand Wendy et Carla se sacrifièrent pour désactiver Face, il ne put pas tenir. Non. Il ne voulait pas une nouvelle dette sur ses épaules, deux nouvelles morts qu'il aurait pu éviter. Enfer, il mourrait pour cette jeune fille qu'il passait à sauver; mais il ne pouvait mourir ! Sinon, qui sera là, la prochaine fois qu'elle serait en danger ?

Finalement, l'espion dévoila son double jeu. Makaroff lui révéla son appartenance à Fairy Tail. Tout s'expliquait, les lumières des Fées, dans son esprit, n'étaient pas fausses. Il appartenait vraiment à cette fine équipe. Il était l'un des leur. Mest vivait, mourrait, rirait et se blesserait avec eux. Ce n'était pas 'une' Guilde qu'il aimait bien et dont les frasques lui tiraient des sourires. C'était 'sa' Guilde.

Malgré les larmes, il ne ressentit aucune honte.

Il était de retour – Chez les siens. Alors que le Conseil avait disparu, que Lahar était mort; Mest avait de nouveau une famille à soutenir. Des gens, vivants, qui l'empêcheraient de sombrer à ses fantômes du passé. Qui le relèverait, s'il tombait.

Wendy, sa petite sœur d'âme, qu'il pouvait considérer comme de sa famille. Cette jeune fille à qui, maintenant, il pouvait entièrement se consacrer; car elle avait besoin d'un grand frère. D'une protection.

Parce qu'en huit ans et demi, Mest s'est construit des milliers de souvenirs avec la jeune Dragon Slayer et toute sa Guilde. Malgré ses jeux d'espions, ses changements de nom à répétition, Mest a pu évoluer à leurs côtés durant ces années passées.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il venait de sauver son Maître de Guilde, alors qu'il est en train de protéger Wendy une nouvelle fois – Bon sang, il lui dédicacerait sa vie entière, à cette gamine naïve et courageuse – Il pense que c'est la fin.

Ses fantômes du passé le rattrape, menace de le ronger. Son énergie magique est faible. Il ne peut effectuer plus qu'une seule téléportation et ce monstre de Sable lui barre la route.

Si seulement ils arrivaient jusqu'à la ville.

Il pourrait les sauver, en les téléportant sur le bateau de Sorano. Mais là, au milieu de la forêt, les maisons paraissent tellement lointaines. Il a beau pressé Erza, rien n'y fait. Elles restent minuscules.

Mest pense que c'est la fin. Qu'ils vont tous mourir ici, dans les bras de Makaroff qui offre la faible protection de son corps de géant face aux 'Sables de la Mort'. Mourir, face à une attaque avec un nom aussi dérisoire, voilà qui ne l'enchantait guère. Si seulement il pouvait se téléporter quelque part..

Si seulement il pouvait les sauver.

La sauver.

Si seulement il pouvait se contenter de chérir les nombreux souvenirs qu'il a avec tous. Mais.. Non.

Ce n'est pas assez. Il en veut plus.

Il veut continuer à sourire, à rire. Il veut vivre, bordel ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, donnez lui la force de les sauver. Il vient à peine de retrouver sa famille, sa Vraie famille, et après tout ces jeux d'espions, tout ces sentiments contraires et étrangers qu'il a vécu, il voulait juste..

Juste..

Juste une seconde, une minute, une heure de plus – Avec eux.

Et se créer des souvenirs en pagaille, dont il pourrait être fier dans l'Au-delà.

Il voulait juste ça.. Et tellement plus encore.


End file.
